Icarus
by AN-2809
Summary: Chieko Kyuujo is a prodigious student who goes to the best school in Japan: Sakura Seiei High School. But it only took a quirk use in self-defence to completely change her life.
1. Chapter 1

_The whole building was on fire. The heroes tried their best to put out the fire, to no avail, there was nothing they could do, none of the heroes present had a quirk suitable for this situation. There were people trapped in the burning building while the heroes tried desperately to put out the fire and save the victims._

_"They won't resist any longer! We need to extinguish the fire, now!", screamed one of the heroes that rushed to help._

_From one moment to the next, clouds built up in the skies, and it began to rain. The fire was put out in less than a minute. A tall, muscular male entered the building, and one of the victims, a young girl, with short black hair and beautiful grey eyes looked up to see the face of the hero that had saved them all._

_"Mizuki.", she said, happy that it was him that saved them all._

_She quickly jumped up and rushed do hug him, he happily embraced her._

_"Chieko...", he said while looking at her face and softly caressing her cheek... _

"MI-ZU-KIII! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD! You are going to be late for school!", screamed a woman from the first floor.

In a panicked hurry, Mizuki took his phone which was on the little table next to his bed. He heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"MI-ZU-KIII!", she screamed again. This time slamming the door open.

"MOM! You don't have to scream at me! Fuck! I forgot to activate my alarm!", he talked back.

"HEY! No swearing in this house! Do you understand?", she said, aggressively pointing at him with a wooden spoon.

"Yes, sorry mom.", he answered.

"Okay, now put on your uniform and come downstairs, breakfast is ready.", and without another word, she turned around and went downstairs.

He stood up from his bed and took his uniform which rested on his chair. _What was that dream about? Shit, I can't remember._ His uniform consisted of a plain white blouse and over it a dark blue pullover and a maroon and dark blue striped tie, with maroon plaid trousers.

_Oh yeah, today is the International Teen Kyudo Competition, I sure think Kyuujo-san will win the first place. I doubt there is any better kyudoka (professional Japanese archer) out there than her. _He remembered, not soon after, he took his bag and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning dad.", he greeted at the man sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, how was your sleep?", he answered with a grin, which made his five-year-old sister, Hana, chuckle.

"Thank you, sir father, I rested very well actually. I now look five years younger!", he answered the comment. Making his sister definitely stop holding back and ultimately, splashing the milk in her mouth onto her T-shirt, ruining it in the process.

"Ah, Hana-chan. C'mon! Today is not the day! Ugh, please go to your room and put a different shirt on, okay?", his mother said, "Yes, mom.", she said and ran up to her room.

Breakfast was, as usual, white rice in a bowl, some miso soup, tamagoyaki (like a french omelet, just rolled), and some veggies on the side. His mother's cooking abilities where most probably the ones of a chef in a very expensive restaurant in the wealthier side of Kyoto. Funny enough, she indeed was a chef in a very well known and respected restaurant.

After breakfast, Mizuki had to accompany his little sister, now with a new t-shirt, to her kindergarten. She put on the typical yellow hat on her head and took her pink bag. He, on the other hand, put on his school's blazer, which was also dark-blue and on the right side, it had a cherry blossom carved in, with the school's name over it: Sakura Seiei High School.

Today, because he Mizuki overslept, he brought Hana to her kindergarten just when the bell rang, and after she waved at him and said goodbye, she ran to the entrance, where she met her friends. After making sure she was inside the building, he rushed to the subway station to take the train to his school. He managed to hop inside his train just before the doors closed.

While he sat in the train, he opened the messages he had received last night and hadn't had the time to read. At the real top of his messages list was his group chat with his friends, he had three unread messages, so he clicked to see what they wrote at 3:00 am.

Aiko))):

I'm so excited about tomorrow! We can finally meet at my house without having to worry about exams!

Hinata3:

Yaaasssss! Me tooo!3!

Eiji:

Guys it's literally 3 am please go to sleep you two are always annoying when you're tired and I don't have the patience for that please go to sleep now you're so annoying holy moly now seriously go to sleep I'm being serious I will hit you if one of you makes me annoyed tomorrow ok Goodnight.3

Mizuki had to wheeze at the last message left by Eiji, the aggressive dot at the end of the long sentence without breaks meant that he was pissed and the heart after meant that he was not kidding when he said that he was going to hit any of the two the same day some hours later if they hadn't slept enough.

_20 minutes later_

Today was Friday, his favorite day of the week. Why? Because instead of eleven lessons they only had eight, and that meant that they had plenty of free time after school in the afternoon because normally they left school at 6:30 pm.

He sat up when he noticed that the train was about to arrive at his stop. He watched how the blurry colors came to a stop and took a solid shape, either of people waiting, propaganda, or the sign with the name of the station. After the doors opened he rushed out and began to rapidly go up the stairs to leave the station. Because he had overslept and it had taken him longer to bring Hana to her kindergarten, he had lost his usual train, so he had to take the next one. In a panicked hurry, he began to run, because the punishment for arriving late to school without a signed note from his/her/their parents, was an hour of detention after school and the obligation to clean the school building, he was not going to make his sleepy ass late for school, not the one day where he had planned something with his friends.

He already saw the school building from afar when he heard the bell rang. _Shit_. He thought. He was sprinting to the entrance and quickly changed his street shoes with white shoes that were meant to be worn inside the school building, like in all Japanese schools.

He found himself now running like Speedy Gonzalez in his best days up the stairs jumping stairs in thirds to the third floor. He could see the door still open. _Oh, yesss, I'm making it on time, I'm making it on time!_. He stormed into his classroom and the moment he sat down on his seat, Mr. Kage, the homeroom teacher, walked in for history class.

He was taking out his supplies when he was greeted with a kick from behind. It was Aiko.

"Hey Mizu, hey. I almost thought you weren't gonna make it, I was already thinking about meeting tomorrow because of you having to go to detention.", he remarked, after chuckling meanly.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I was late. Now please stop talking the class is about to start.", he answered.

It was then when he turned around, that he realized, that his classmate Kyuujo-san, the girl with black hair and grey eyes wasn't present, her seat, just in front of him was empty. He was puzzled. _What? Huh? Where is she?_

* * *

The alarm rang, and she suddenly woke up. The ringing of her alarm was so loud it echoed in her ear, she tapped on it and the ringing stopped, when it stopped, the clock showed the time, 5:30 am. _Time to wake up and get ready._ She was still pretty tired, it was because she had studied until late at night, and her father must have taken her to bed because she didn't remember ever going to bed on her own.

Before definitely leaving her bed she fell back in it and reminded herself about how the day was going to go_. Okay, today is the Kyudo Competition, don't worry, you have practiced more than enough, it will be just fine_.

She had a strict morning routine. She woke up and had a shower, after that, she cleaned her face and put on her uniform. It was the same as the boy's uniform, just that instead of trousers girls wore skirts and could choose between long socks or tights, both had to be dark-blue following the uniform's colors and dress code.

After that, she dried her hair and combed it, she always had to use hair lacquer because if she didn't her hair wouldn't stay as she wanted it to stay, it was most likely because she had so much and thick hair that it sometimes it looked like she had a nest glued to her head than actual hair, that's also why she decided to cut it so that it was easier for her to handle.

After putting all her books and her pencil case with her pens in her bag, she went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself. She was met with a quiet, dark house with no life in it, she could only hear the refrigerator and her steps as she walked downstairs.

She always woke up with the house dark, empty and quiet, her father was always already at work when she woke up. She sometimes wished for her father to be with her at times, but he was the Police Chief of the Kyoto Police, and she understood that that work was very important and that it required some sacrifices.

She took the bento box (Japanese lunch box) and the scraps of last night's dinner out of the fridge and left both on the kitchen counter. After taking away the plastic from the plate where the scraps where she put it in the microwave to heat it up, and while it spun around in the microwave, she put the bento box in a little cloth bag and then in her school bag, that was because that was going to be her lunch for today.

Last night's scraps were white rice and some fish she had prepared yesterday night with the bento box, although her father had told her that he was going to make it for dinner, an internal case had been brought up so he had to cancel the date with his daughter, she was a little disappointed but the feeling disappeared rapidly when she understood that the case was urgent and he said that maybe another day.

She only sighed and agreed with her father on the phone, she was already too used to this to be upset anymore. But at least he had agreed to go to the kyudo competition to watch her. She was very excited, he would finally see her doing her best and probably winning. So she didn't make much of it and ate what she made for herself and then put the rest in the fridge. She was actually a little happy because she had noticed that more than half of what she put in the fridge last night was gone.

After breakfast, she put her black shoes on, took her bag, and that's when she closed the door behind her and left her home. Like usually she walked left in the direction she had to go to the subway station.

She was walking through the nearly empty streets of residential Kyoto. There were barely any cars driving on the streets and there were some people walking to their jobs and students walking to their schools. After walking for a while, she noticed a man leaning on the wall of a building. He was smoking. She thought it was kinda weird that the first thing somebody did in the morning was to light up a cigarette and smoke, but it was none of her business so she stopped thinking about it. After throwing the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it he walked into a secluded street. When she passed that secluded street she heard a man's voice say:

"Chieko Kyuujo."

She looked into the ally_. Who said that? Why does he know my name? _She was met with a giant demon-like figure looking at her like a little thing on the ground. "Hello there.", he said.

* * *

The bell rang, and it was already lunch break. Mizuki was a little worried about Kjuujo-san, nobody knew where she was, not even Mr. Kage. He was looking at his phone repeatedly, wishing to see a message from her to pop up on his screen saying that she was ok.

"Hey Mizu, do you want to eat with us?", Aiko nearly yelling said. He turned around to see three boys putting their desks together.

"Yeah sure, just wait a sec'.", Mizuki responded getting up from his chair and pushing his desk in their direction. With all the desks together they all took their bento boxes out of their bags.

They were a quite colorful friend group, Hinata had messy orange hair, Eiji had long straight red hair, Aiko had white hair with beige highlights, and strangely enough, it was spiked, and yes, his head looked like an onion at times, Mizuki himself had dark blue wavy hair.

"Hey, guys. Do you know where Kyuujo-san is?", Mizuki asked, looking at the only empty seat in the room, just in case they knew.

"No, sorry. Maybe she is ill.", Aiko suggested.

"Wait, I thought you knew.", Hinata said.

"Huh, why did you assume that?", Mizuki asked him.

"Well, it's because you are the only one that has her phone number, and I don't know many people who talk to her, maybe you, the kyudo team, her taekwondo classmates and a few others, not counting with the teachers. I think something must have happened to her. I mean, even Mr. Kage didn't know where she was, and he's THE homeroom teacher, he's the first one to know if there is a student coming late or calling in sick, well... umm... it's only what I've had on my mind.", he said while putting one whole sushi in his mouth.

"Yeah, you're right, it's kinda strange that no one knows where she's at. Well, four hours have passed, Mr. Kage might as well have been informed where she's at. Know what? I'm going to ask him. I'll be right back.", Mizuki said, after that, he stood up and walked out of his classroom.

"Don't you think it's strange that he's so worried about her?", Eiji asked.

"Well, I mean, he's the second class representative, and she's the first one, sooo... I guess it's because it's his duty as a class representative to be sure all students are ok. Well, I actually don't know, I have no idea why he's so worried.", Aiko answered while chewing on rice.

"I think it's because she's part of the kyudo team, and they are competing today, did you forget?", Hinata told Aiko.

Aiko shrugged and continued eating his meal.

"Hey Hinata, I think I know why he's so worried about her, I think,", he looked around to make sure no one was listening," he has a crush on her!", Eiji whispered.

"Hey that's not- well actually that would make sense, they are pretty close, and I've been told he sometimes goes to her training, both kyudo and taekwondo.", Hinata commented. Just to be met with the surprised faces of Eiji and Aiko glaring at him. "What?", he added.

"Wait he 'sometimes' goes to her training sessions, wtf? I knew they were close but I didn't know he visited her training sessions.", Eiji commented.

"Well, if that's the case, Mizuki chose the biggest and most unreachable fish in the sea, I'm sorry but she's wayyy out of his league not only because she's too beautiful but also because she's in the holy ten of the school.", Aiko said, trying to sound positive, but only saying negative things.

Hinata and Eiji looked at him. "What? Are you now mad at me? Sorry but the truth had to be said! She's way out of his league, and you know I'm right.", he responded. And both had to silently and definitely not willingly agree that, Aiko, for once, was right. Mizuki wasn't ugly in any means, but he was too normal for her. And they both had to silently agree while looking at each other.

Mizuki walked out of the classroom to the right and went straight through the hallway where, because it was a 40min break, a lot of students talked with their friends and classmates. It was a bit loud but nothing that would make him deaf. He walked up the stairs to the staff room. There he knocked on the half-open door and Mr. Kage, whose desk was the nearest to the door, turned around.

"Hey, Sasaki-kun. What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Mr. Kage, are you informed on Kyuujo-san's absence? Do you know where she is or what has happened to her?", he asked him.

"Uhm... ah! Yes, she's ok, but she has been involved in an accident, she's ok though don't worry, but she has been brought to a police station for questioning, but they said that she will be released soon enough for her to at least attend eighth period.", Mr. Kage answered. " Are you worried about her?", he added.

"Uhm... yes I was worried, it's just that I thought it was kinda off that nobody knew where she was, that's all, well thank you, Mr. Kage, for telling me. I'm going back for lunch. Thank you again for telling me, we'll see each other in eighth period.", Mizuki apologized with a respectful bow just before turning around and leaving.

"Hey, Kage! Here's your coffee!", a woman said approaching him from behind with two cups of coffee. "Hey, was that Mizuki Sasaki from 1-B? The one with the crush on Chieko Kyuujo?", Mrs. McGonnagall asked while she handed him his cup.

"Yep that was him.", he responded. "I've always thought they would make a very cute couple, I think you seating them next to each other was a great idea, your decision might have the impact we wanted.", Mrs. McGonnagall remarked while smiling from ear to ear. Mr. Kage just looked at her. "You know that shipping students with each other is a waste of time, remember in this school it isn't allowed to date.", he reminded her.

"Pff, yeah I know BUT! You have to admit they would look cute together, am I right?", she asked him. Mr. Kage was a bit annoyed by her obsession with shipping students by how cute they would look together. But he had to admit, they indeed would look cute together, but only if it was allowed to date, of course. He opined. Mrs. McGonnagall just laughed.

When Mizuki went back to his classroom, there were still 20min of the break left.

"I hope I haven't missed anything during my absence.", Mizuki mentioned as he sat down and continued eating his lunch where he last stopped.

The tree just looked at each other. "Nope.", they all said at the same time.

Mizuki looked at them, when they all tree respond at the same time it means something is wrong or they are hiding something, but he decided it's probably just something stupid.

They talked about what they were going to do at Aiko's, he had recently bought the One's Justice 2 game, and they had planned to play it together this evening. They commented on the new updates, new characters, and better graphics.

Mizuki realized that the break was about to end so he stood up and told the class to please move their desks back to their spot and take out the math supplies because the next lesson was Math. All the students listened to him and started packing up their lunches and moving their desks back where they were before.

Just when the bell rang their math teacher, Mrs. Ojima, walked into the classroom and said: "Good evening. I hope hou have had a nice day, sadly, your surprise test from last week wasn't so nice.", she commented while taking out a pink folder from her bag, THE EXAMS FOLDER. It was responded with over five people shrieking of horror, between them was Aiko who looked like The Scream by Edward Munch

* * *

_I was sitting in a dark room. The only thing illuminating it was a cold white light from the ceiling. She was still crying in fear and shock from what she had done when the door opened and a tall man with long black hair entered the room. He sat down on the chair in front of her. The only thing between them was a desk. The first thing the five-year-old noticed was his dark purple, focused eyes that looked at her._

_"Hello Aki, my name is Tejun Hitsuyou, I need to ask you some questions. You have to answer the questions with 'Yes' or 'No'. And please look at me while answering, okay?", he explained. Aki nodded._

_The next thing she remembered was a woman explaining to her how the earrings she wore since that day worked. _

_"Okay, these earrings look like normal ones, but they actually are technology masterpieces. We will always know where you are, there is a GPS locator installed to it, you can go everywhere you want, it isn't forbidden to you to move around, y' know?." _

_Marina, the woman she saw as her mother, who had long, black, wavy hair, sat next to her looking at the woman with an expression that was very easy to read: You do know that she is five years old, right? _

_The woman, clearly understanding her mistake, continued."Well, anyway, you also need to know that these earrings don't neutralize your quirk, but if you even think to activate it, the police will be informed and they will know where you are, you also need to know that these are waterproof and that we will know when you take them off because, after taking them off, we will be informed, okay? Copy that?", Aki nodded. She remembers the woman putting them in Aki's lobe holes. they were pink at the time, and also very comfortable._

Her name turned out to be Ayako Yamamoto. She had shoulder-length straight dark-blue hair and dark-blue eyes. She also wore half-moon glasses. She visited her once every year to see in what state the earrings were and also to give her the next size if she needed it. She also normally had a variety of colors for her to vary from year to year.

These memories she didn't even know she remembered went through her head, knowing that she is in the same dark interrogation room of the Q.C.A, the Quirk Control Administration, it had been ten years from the last time she was there. The door opened and Tejun came in. He didn't change at all, he only had grown a beard and already had some white hair growing.

"Hello Chieko or Aki, whatever, you might remember how I ask questions, but I will explain again anyway just in case. You are only allowed to answer 'Yes' or 'No' unless I ask you not to or to explain yourself, you also need to look at me. Do you understand?", he explained. Chieko nodded.

"Did you use your quirk in self-defense?", he asked.

"Yes", She answered.

"Did you think about the consequences you would go through because you used your quirk?", he asked.

"No", She replied.

Tejun looked surprised. "Explain yourself.", he demanded.

"I couldn't think straight, my sight was blurry, and I couldn't breathe, I panicked and didn't think further. ", She responded straightforward.

Tejun looked at her in the eye for a couple of seconds before writing something down on his notebook and leaving the room.

Six long and quiet hours passed before the door was opened again, and Tejun showed himself again accompanied by a pretty tall man, who had a thick beard and sixteen black snakes hanging from his head, some of them were held together like a ponytail, his chocolate brown eyes looked worried and panicked to some extent, and wore a black suit and a police identification hang from his neck. Her dad.

"Chieko! Oh thank God you are alright! Are you okay? I was very worried. I came rushing from work when I was informed of what happened to you. Are you alright?", he asked while stretching his arms in her direction.

"Thank you dad, I am alright, you had nothing to worry about.", she answered standing up from the chair and walking towards him.

Her dad embraced her tightly, she couldn't actually remember the last time they hugged. She responded by hugging him too.

"A policeman was so nice and took your things to the police station. I took over it and one of my operators brought them over. Nekko.", Tejun said telling a cat-looking police officer to get it. He saluted and rushed to get it.

"Thank you, sir.", Chieko thanked him.

"Mr. Kyuujo, you have to sign some papers. Please come with me, and Kyuujo-san, please come along.", he demanded.

While they walked Chieko looked around, the Q.C.A wasn't that big of a department, but it sure had funding, not only did they have high-tech to monitor whoever they had to, but the furniture was more the ones of a very expensive hotel, to be honest.

While they were walking towards one of the secluded offices Nekko approached Chieko and gave her her bag.

"Thank you,", she said. "You're welcome.", Nekko smiled back before turning around and leaving.

"May I ask you a question?", Chieko asked Tejun.

"Yeah sure, what's it about?", he replied.

"Is your quirk Truth Glance?", Tejun looked astonished, he even turned around abruptly, surprised. Her dad did too, but more discretely.

"Y-yes. How come you know?", he asked.

"Well, the last two times you have interrogated me you wanted me to look at you, what gave you a direct sight to my eyes, which you didn't look away from during the whole time. You also only made one precise question at a time, and then the next. I think you knew I said the truth because you didn't dig too much into the questions. It only was a conclusion.", she explained.

It was satisfying to see the face of astonishment he had.

Instead of commenting any further he just turned around and guided them to his office.

After signing some papers and agreeing to some things. Her dad and Tejun shook hands and with that, they left the building.

Chieko was about to tell him something, but her dad got a call and excused himself. He talked to someone for some time notably arguing and after some time, he hung up.

"Look Miyuki, I'm very sorry, but they are calling me in for a very important investigation. I'm calling a college over so he brings you to school, and about the competition, I can't go, I'm very sorry.", he explained. Her father always used her nickname, Miyuki, when something he promised couldn't be held and he didn't want to make his daughter sad, so while using her nickname he kinda apologized profusely.

She was overwhelmed with sadness and disappointment, she had talked about it for months so she was sure he would come, but like always, work was very important, and her disappointment faded a bit, she was still sad, but she understood the importance of her dad's work.

"Don't worry dad, it's okay.", she answered, she wanted to add that she was used to being left behind by him but she decided it wasn't the right time yo do so. She just looked at her feet.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yes, it's okay dad, I know it's important.", she said, not looking at his face.

Her dad smiled apologetically, he knew that when she looked at her feet it meant she was upset. "Do you know how proud I am of you?", he asked.

"Yes, I know dad.", Chieko answered.

He hugged her one last time before he was picked up by a police car. Not long after, another police car approached and the front window rolled down.

"From all the people I know you were the last person I thought would get in trouble with the police.", a dog-headed man said, while pulling down his sunglasses.

"Hey Rex, how are you?", Chieko asked him, now a bit happier, he was a friend of her dad and had known her for a very long time, he often came to their house for dinner.

"I'm good, thanks. But I need to get you to your school, come, you can sit next to me.", Rex said.

"Okay, yessir!", Chieko responded smiling.

After she sat next to him in the car and put on the seat belt, they drove away.

The ride was a little too silent for Rex, he knew Chieko for about five years or so, when her quirk first manifested, and yes, she was a quiet person generally, but he thought something was odd, she always had something to tell when they were together.

"Chieko, mind telling me what happened to you? I mean, only if you want to of course.", he asked to break the ice.

"Oh, well, uhm... I remember being taken like a doll from the ground by that villain. I'm kinda happy I let my things fall because a pedestrian called the police when he saw the whole thing going on. He took me along backstreets until we reached a principal street where he couldn't hide any longer. Some heroes appeared and followed him but at that point, I couldn't breathe anymore, so I used my quirk on him.", Chieko told Rex.

He was quite shocked, he knew what happened when she used her quirk on someone, it was a very dangerous quirk. If it wasn't for the fact that the Q.C.A decided to monitor her all those years ago after the accident, she would be living a more normal life than this. The constant fear of accidentally activating her quirk deeply weighed on her shoulders, as he had previously said, she was the last person he would think could get in trouble with the police, and that's because she just couldn't hurt someone, even in threatening situations.

"Hey, look. We're about to arrive at your school!", he mentioned while pointing at a very elegant grey building behind a wall. Rex drove the nearest he could to the entrance and stopped.

"Yeah, that's it. Thank you for bringing me, Rex. I really appreciate it.", she said while she took off her belt.

"Oh, no problem Chi, I'm glad you're okay and that I could bring you to your school safely.", Rex said and winked. At this point, Chieko was already out of the car and walking towards the school's entrance and laughed at Rex for winking.

"Okay, bye-bye Rex, see you next time!", she said while walking towards the entry and waving at him. He waved back, resumed to his work, and drove away. He had a call earlier and he was the one that had to interrogate the villain after being treated medically.

Chieko had already put on her white school shoes and was walking up the stairs when the bell rang. Immediately there were sounds of people walking out of their classrooms and using the stairs.

When she arrived at her classroom she was met with the stare of her classmates. She just quickly bowed as an apology and sat on her seat.

"Hi! Kyuujo-san! Where were you? It's the first time in years that you come late to class!", Mizuki greeted.

"Oh, hi Sasaki-kun, yes I know that this is the first time in years!", she answered.

"Good evening my pupils, we don't exactly have to greet again but here we are again. Please take your Japanese literature books out, page 134, please. Who wants to read out loud? Oh, Kyuujo-san! You're back! Please read out for us.", Mr. Kage said entering the class and already putting a bunch of papers on the teacher's table.

By that time everyone was already seated and had their Japanese literature books on their desks she began reading out loud.

* * *

Tejun walked through the busy Hallways of the Quirk Control Administration, which consisted of the cooperation of the Japanese police, government, and numerous hero agencies to control those who have, dangerously uncontrollable quirks who probably could become and were previous villains.

They worked in a pretty indirect way, any former villain who was in prison and was just released, and people who are born with villainous quirks, are given two of those camouflaged earrings, or bracelets. It isn't the most beloved police administration, it has a lot of bad reputation from the so-called "Liberation Army", the people who wanted every single person to legally be allowed to use their quirks.

Tejun couldn't understand them, he had read their book though, and he had found some loopholes, what about the quirkless? And the ones with a mutated quirk? If society should really get rid of heroes and everyone could use their quirks without repercussions, all the ones with powerful quirks would come together and rule over the rest, establishing an unwanted dictator aristocracy, and the quirkless would be the ones who would have it the worst, quirkless people might not be very common these days, but they still were 20% of the population, only in Japan that would mean that 25 million people would be in danger of being mistreated or maybe even enslaved.

He had a conference to discuss what to do or not to with Chieko Kyuujo. She had surprised him a lot_. _She had changed her name since she was adopted by Yuri Kyuujo, and the most curious of curiosities was that she had dyed her hair black! Teenagers these days! He arrived at the director's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in.", a demanding voice said.

He opened the door and seven men waited inside. His boss and other workmates were already waiting. He sat down on his seat and the conference started. The boss sat up and said:

"Today we are here to discuss the incident that involved the use of Chieko Kyuujo's quirk in an act of self-defense. Inspector Hitsuyou, this case is one of yours. What do you think about her?"

He spoke up: "For what I have noticed till now, her quirk seems to get more powerful the older she gets."

A man sat up and said: "I have to agree with you, it seems like as older as she gets, her quirk gets more powerful and more dangerous. I propose not to continue with the bracelets, what we have done until now. I think we should let her use her quirk."

"WHAT? I'm sorry, but did I hear right? Let her use her quirk? Are you crazy?", another interrupted, as if he was extremely offended.

"Her quirk already decayed a child's arm at the age of five, we only can imagine what she could do purposely on a living being! She could become a villain! And we already have enough problems with the League of Villains! We can't risk having another powerful villain against us! May I remind you that All Might isn't here anymore?", he continued.

The other man started to speak again: "I know. And I know that's awfully very possible. But think about it. In a couple of years, she could change her mind and think that the government is her enemy because it forbids people to use their quirks. That would be the absolute horror, my god! That quirk shouldn't be used that way. That's why I think we should let her learn how to control her quirk, that way she is able to control it and do only good."

"Excuse me, what do you mean with 'do only good'? She isn't doing any hero training.", the other asked and was met with a blank expression by the other. "Wait, woah, woah, you want her to join a hero academy? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.", he couldn't hold nether his breath or his laughter. "Are you serious? Again, are you crazy? Do you want a person with THAT quirk to become a HERO?", he said while he wiped the tears off his face.

"Yes.", the man firmly answered. Everyone in the room looked surprised at him, even the guy laughing abruptly stopped.

"Yes, I think that's the best option. She then would go the right way, not counting with the fact that she will learn how to control her quirk and the extremely good hero she could become if accepted into the hero course. There are many academies with hero courses, and if what I've heard about her performance in school is only half true, I don't think any academy would hesitate to accept her into the hero course. Although this is only an idea of mine I would like it to be taken in consideration. Thank you for your attention.", he finished and sat down, the other guy that laughed at him earlier did the same. Everybody now looked at their boss.

He looked like he was debating with himself in an inner monologue, and after some time he looked at Tejun.

"And you? What do you think Mr. Hitsuyou?", he asked him.

Everyone was now looking at Tejun. He remembered the first time she came here. Chieko was only five years old and crying in terror because of what she had done. But he had to admit, she had potential.

"Yes. Yes indeed, I think that could it could work.", he answered.

"What do you mean 'It could work'?", asked the guy.

"Boss, please give me a week to search for enough information to rely on. To be sure it was a good choice.", he requested.

"I give you that one week, but not longer. I want a full report on my desk next Friday.", the boss said.

"Thank you, sir. There it will be.", he thanked him.

"I dismiss you all. Now go back to work.", the boss said. Everyone sat up and left the room. Right after, Tejun began investigating.


	2. Chapter 2

The text Chieko had to read out loud was a chapter of the Japanese fairy tail: The bamboo-cutter and the moon-child. After numerous classmates read out loud the following chapters, Mr. Kage wrote seven enumerated questions on the blackboard.

"Okay my pupils, I want you to write all these questions down, your homework for Monday is to finish reading the fairytale and answer all the questions you didn't finish in class on a separate sheet of paper. I will recollect the work to grade them. Any questions you have about this beloved fairy tail I will answer them unless those are the answers to the questions, I won't do that. I would really appreciate you to put all your sheets together that you used to do your work with. And yes, group work is allowed. But the group is only allowed to have five people working together at max, no more are allowed to join a group. You also need to write the names of the pupils you worked with on your work.", he explained.

Chieko wrote down the questions in one of her notebooks. There were only ten minutes of the lesson left so it was foolish to start now. She underlined every question with a different color and then began to read the fairy tail again. She underlined everything that had to do with the one question with the selected color. The bell rang and all the students began to put everything in their rucksacks in a hurry.

"Please don't forget! Homework is for Monday!", Mr. Kage said. Which was followed by more than sixteen students leaving the classroom.

As the first class representative, Chieko left the classroom last to make sure nothing was left behind on accident. After saying goodbye to Mr. Kage, she headed downstairs and changed her shoes. Instead of taking the metro back home as usual, she looked out for the bust that would take her team and her to the Kyudo competition.

"KYUUJO-SAN! HERE! WE'RE HERE! Hello!", someone screamed from behind. She recognized the voice instantly, it was Abe Jun, the big brother of the group who was a senior about to graduate, and managed to be the most loved team member, hers included.

Chieko approached him. He was wearing a normal black tracksuit, which had on the back of the sweater the following Kanji in white: 櫻精鋭高校弓道選手団: Sakura Seiei High School Kyudo Team. Everyone in the team had that sweater. She put down her sports bag and took off the blazer and pullover and changed to the sweater.

"You're late.", a man said.

Mr. Ohayashi, the kyudo trainer and sports teacher, walked out of the bus. He was in his late sixties, 1,75m(5,7ft) tall and very tough looking, almost intimidating.

"According to Einstein, time is relative, and you told me yesterday after the training that we met where the bus is at 15:30h, it's 15:20h, so why complaining?", she talked back.

He didn't like her, that was obvious from the first day on. He had said that he didn't want girls in his kyudo team, and so, she challenged him to a duel, if she won, she could join the kyudo team, if Mr. Ohayashi won, he would never hear from her again, as apparent, she won.

"Anyway, the competition begins at 17:00h, and it is a 40-minute ride, now enter the bus and let us go.", he demanded.

Without saying a word, they entered the bus and sat down.

The ride was noisy, all the team members, Chieko not included, were hearing music without headphones and talking loudly. This made annoyed her. Not the fact that they were behaving like children, but that Mr. Ohayashi preferred this kind of behavior than girls in his team.

She didn't have a smartphone rather a flip phone, only used to call, nothing else. To kill the time on long rides like this, she looked out of the window. She always enjoyed watching pretty views. They were driving past rice fields and nature. _What a pity that I don't have my camera with me,_ she thought. The environment was beautiful.

Not long after, They arrived at Japan's biggest Kyudojo(1): the K.U.K, short for Kyoto Ukyo Kyudojo.

After driving through the entry being let pass by the security members, the bus made its way to the parking lot. Nearly all teams that made it through the selectivities were already there, most of which already had their kyudo uniforms on, their yumis(2) were carried by them or they were left leaning against a wall.

The moment her team stepped out of the bus everyone went silent, and some started to whisper. No wonder, Chieko had won the Middle School Kyudo Competition, twice. She recognized nearly all faces from those two competitions, and their expressions said it all, they wanted to get rid of the Sakura Seiei Kyudo Team as soon as possible.

But that wasn't going to be quite the case. They had been practicing for this competition for ten months, improving their techniques and abilities, if they wanted to beat them, they had to be better than themselves. Mr. Ohayashi might treat everyone, especially Chieko, badly and be a shitbag, but he indeed was an extraordinary good trainer.

His motto was: "If your enemy trains an hour, train two, if he trains two, train four. If you want to succeed with surety, you have to be twice as good as them to secure your victory."

"Let's go to the locker room. Follow me.", he ordered.

The kyudo team went to the locker rooms. The boys, except Jun, who didn't participate, went to the left, while Chieko went to the right. They had left their school bags in the bus so the only thing they took with them was their gear.

She noticed there were only three other students in there. All three went to the same school, as it looked like because they wore the same kyudo uniform, a white kyudogi(3), and lime-green hakama(4). They didn't notice her and it looked like they were having a conversation. ANd because Chieko didn't have anything to do rather than change outfits, she listened carefully to what they said.

"I can't believe the Sakura Seiei students are here! When I saw that bus arriving I knew it would be them!", said one of them.

"I hate it when they participate in a competition where normal public schools also participate, I mean, we get it! We're no geniuses like you and we aren't rich either! I just hate when they come, because it always looks like they want to make it obvious that they are better and from the 'upper class' of society. I know people who go to that school and they are the most arrogant persons you can find on the planet! They are disgusting!", another said.

"The worst part is that they have this Kyuujo within their team, it's not fair! She always looks at the rest as if we were lesser beings, I hate that!", said the one that spoke earlier.

"No, that isn't the worst part, Hananuka. The worst is that with her on their team we have lost all our chances to win! This one time we thought we had enough chances to win the Sakura Seiei for once, she appears! Ugh, I want to win only once! She beat me two times in the Middle school competitions, but not this time! I want to win no matter what!", the third said.

Chieko was surprised, she knew that voice, the third girl was Chiyo Gato, and she only recognized her due to what she said. As it looked like she had dyed her hair from brown to black for some reason, probably because the school wanted her to look like a 'normal' Japanese.

While they had spoken with each other she had finished changing. Every school had its own kyudo uniform. The uniform of the Sakura Seiei was a maroon kyudogi and a dark-blue hakama with its obi (5) also the matching color. While they still were speaking about how badly they wanted to win, Chieko left the locker room with my bag where her school uniform was now in, only to find her teammates leaving the locker room at the same time.

Mr. Ohayashi had been waiting for them.

"Okay, the competition starts in an hour. But all the participating students need to be in their assigned kyudojo five minutes earlier. Here, you have a sheet with all the kyudo teams. As you see there will be four competitions in total if you win every one of them, with the last one being the final. Our kyudojo is the third one, and our first encounter will be against Sheijin High School. Now I think it would be a good idea if you slowly prepared yourself mentally. Kyuujo-san, as the first kyudoka(6), do you have anything to say?", he said.

Everyone was looking at her, and she didn't doubt for a second. "Let's show them how real effort looks like.", she put her right fist in the middle of the circle, the one wearing the yugake(7). Her team followed and together they screamed: "Let's do our best and win!"

After that, they went to the third kyudojo and they started to prepare. They prepared breathing in and out, to calm down and erase any tension within their body. Their team was made out of five members:

Haruo Takeda, he had dark-green hair and freckles he was pretty pale and wore red glasses; Hibiki Kawano, who had dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, and a nice dark tan; Kenta Kouki, who had short blond hair, blue eyes and was pretty tall for his age; Toshi Kamida, who had pastel pink hair and turquoise eyes and at last, Chieko Kyuujo, who had short, coal-black hair and grey eyes.

Sooner than they thought, it was 16:55h and the Sheijin's kyudo team arrived. Their kyudo uniforms were white kyudogi and pastel pink hakama.

As the reporter announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen, please come to an end of your conversations and show your respect to these young kyudoka by being in silence and paying your attention to them. In this first match in the third kyudojo, the kyudo teams of the Sakura Seiei from urban Kyoto and Sheijin from Aomori, Hokkaido, will compete to proceed to the second round. The first team entering the kyudojo is the Sheijin's team."

Five students entered the kyudojo with the yumi in the left hand and the yatsuka(8) in the right hand, doing a similar posture with their arms as akimbo. One after another, they sat down in the traditional Japanese style and began preparing the yatsuka on the yumi.

"The second kyudo team entering the kyudojo is from the Sakura Seiei High School.", the reporter said through the microphone.

Chieko was the first kyudoka entering the kyudojo. She had her right hand, the one wearing the yugake, holding the yatsuka and the left one holding her yumi, a beautiful black bow made of bamboo, and dark brown leather where you put your hand to hold it. She sat down next to the last kyudoka of the Sheijin school.

After every team member sat down, the first kyudoka of the opposing team stood up, initiating the first round. When he was about to get into the posture to shoot, Chieko followed. This sequence followed until the last kyudoka of both teams had shot once.

The first Kyudoka and Chieko almost shot at the same time, but she a little later.

The crowd looked astonished, the first round had just started and there was already an arrow pierced right in the middle of the target. It was Chieko. The other first kyudoka had also pierced the target, but not in the middle.

The judges marked a circle (point) for both teams.

The second kyudoka shot, alongside Haruo.

"Good!", the crowd screamed, and the judges marked points for both teams.

The third followed, and missed, it took longer for Kouki to release the arrow, but for that, he hit the target in the middle,

"Aghhh.", the crowd said. The judges marked a cross(no point) for the Sheijin's team and a circle for theirs.

The fourth's turn arrived, and Kamida shot faster than the other, he hit, not long after, another arrow hit the target.

"Good!", the crowd shouted and again the judges marked two circles.

Now the last kyudoka of both teams shot, and both hit the target.

"Good!", the crowd shouted.

As a result of the first round, Chieko's team hadn't missed any target, and five circles proved that. The result of the other team was almost the same if it wasn't for that one missed target.

And sooner than thought, the second round had already begun.

* * *

An_ hour and a half earlier_

"Yayyy, school is over! Let's go karaoke!", Aiko proposed.

"Didn't we plan to go to your house and play One's Justice 2?", Mizuki asked him.

"Yeah Aiko, why change the plan so abruptly? We have been talking about going to your house for a week!", Hinata stated and Eiji and I nodded.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh, I just realized I forgot, and my parents aren't home.", Aiko said appologingly while hitting the back of his head.

"Ohhh, c'mon Aiko!", Hinata and Mizuki cried. Eiji facepalmed.

"Sorry guys.", he apologized.

"Now what? I didn't bring money with me, and I don't think you did either.", Eiji said, what followed with two agreeing nods from Hinata and Mizuki.

"I…don't know.", Aiko said.

"Well, I have an idea.", Mizuki suggested.

"Okay, what do you purpose?", Eiji asked.

"How about we go to the kyudo competition?", he purposed.

"Oh, is it because you have a crush on Kyuujo-san? I mean I understand it, she's definitely a ten.", Aiko said.

Hinata burst out laughing Eiji chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand.

Mizuki stood there, annoyed but he noticed how his cheeks were warming up.

"Me and Kyuujo-san?! No. Never. Not possible. Not in a thousand years. No. No way.", he said clarifying his friends while doing a crossing move with his arms, that probably looked exaggerated.

"Well, it is actually a very good idea. We students have free tickets, and we all have our subway cards with us, so the money problem is solved, and we don't have anything else to do.", said Eiji agreeing to Mizuki.

"Yeah, that's actually true. I want to go. I have never seen a kyudo competition or even seen someone do kyudo. Wait, what is actually kyudo?", Hinata asked.

"I will explain while we go there. I know the direction we have to go.", Mizuki said while walking toward the subway entrance that was behind us.

"How do you know that? I don't even know.", Eiji asked following him. Hinata and Aiko joined.

"Oh, Kyuujo-san told meee…", he said, slowly turning around, and again, his face turned red.

Hinata, Aiko, and Eiji smirked at him, they knew he had a crush on Kyuujo-san, but Mizuki was too embarrassed to admit it, or just too stupid to realize it.

"Don't waste any more time! There is an approximately 50min ride with the train and we will arrive just on time if we go now!", he said quickly and turned around, walking down the stairs, and with a shrug, his friends followed him from behind.

They had luck because the exact train they needed had just arrived. During the ride, Mizuki explained to his friends what kyudo was and how it worked, the equipment, the rules, etc.

He had been seeing the kyudo school team practice because he thought kyudo was beautiful. Kyuujo-san once even had shown him a little bit about how to shoot with the yumi(bow) and even had let him shoot, it missed the target but she said that there had to be a first time for everything. He obviously didn't tell his friends because if he had they would have begun making fun of him for liking Kyuujo-san, he sure liked her, but not in that, way, did he?

They arrived at the K.U.K. station in the Ukyo district in Kyoto. Right after walking up the stairs of the train station, they saw a mass of news reporters and journalists reporting and showing live images of the competition, there were also some heroes doing patrols just like surveillants and policemen. The competition was held in the K.U.K, which had traditional Japanese styled walls made of rocks and one only entrance where a large line was built up.

"Oh no. What now? The competition starts in 10min. It's impossible for the line to let everyone in that fast.", Hinata asked.

"Wait. Let me ask that surveillant.", Mizuki said.

Hr went to the surveillant who wore a neon orange vest. He was a man in his early twenties and he wore round glasses.

"Uhm, excuse me, sir!", he said and the guy turned around.

"Oh, hey! How can I help you?", he asked.

"My friends and I want to see the kyudo competition because the kyudo team of our school is competing, we were told that we had free entry if you were a student of a school which competed.", he explained.

"Oh yeah that's right, just let me see your student IDs.", he said.

He waved his friends to come over. They all took out their wallets and showed him their student IDs, ensuring the fact that they all went to Sakura Seiei High School. He took out a paper of his pocket and looked on it for a moment.

"Jup, you are allowed to enter the competition for free. Come with me.", he said making a gesture with his hand to make them follow him.

The four of them followed him towards the entrance and he talked to the security guard for a moment before he let us enter. They thanked him for helping us out before going into the K.U.K.

"Okay we're in, but where is our school's first competition?", asked Hinata with a worried face.

"I don't know the details this far. Sorry.", Mizuki admitted.

"How about we ask the surveillant standing there?", purposed Eiji.

It took un another five minutes to be attended by the surveillant because she was busy attending someone else. The reason, why no one knew where which team was competing, was that the organizers had forgotten to print enough papers to also hang them up for visitors to look at.

She then showed them on her sheet where their team was competing. _Kyudojo number three, got it_. They thanked her and hurried to the third kyudojo. They arrived just in time to see the start of the second round.

The first kyudoka of the opposing team hit the target and it was marked as a circle.

Our attention was now fully on Kyuujo-san. We saw how she slowly, but firmly moved her bow into the right position. It was a thrilling silence, that was immediately cut by the sound of the bow being released. It was breathtaking. He would've lied if he wouldn't admit that that sound even rumbled in his heart like an echo.

Kyuuyo-san, she never missed and always hit the target in the middle. The second kyudoka was about to shoot when someone tapped on Mizuki's shoulder. He turned around and saw the kyudo trainer and sports teacher, Mr. Ohayashi.

"Hello Sasaki-kun, I didn't expect you to show up. Did you come to cheer our school's team?", he asked.

"Hello Mr. Ohayashi, yes. I came here to cheer for our school's team. I'm not alone, Sogata-kun, Nakamura-kun, and Takahashi-kun is also here. Hey guys, Mr. Ohayashi is here.", hr said.

"Hi, Mr. Ohayashi. What team do you think is going to win?", Hinata asked.

"Ours, of course.", he responded. "Now please be silent, we have to respect the kyudoka."

And so they watched how every single one of them shot until the fourth round was over.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Both teams were sitting on the wooden floor. In the traditional Japanese style, waiting for the reporter to end the first confrontation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first competition round of these teen experts, please give them an applause.", he asked the crowd.

The crowd began to applause and some whistled.

"The scores of this first encounter are the following:

Sheijin, 18 hits of 20, and Sakura Seiei, 20 out of 20, what leads for the Sakura Seiei kyudo team to pass to the next round. Please applause for the winning team, the Sakura Seiei!", he said.

The crowd again applauded and whistled for the winning team. Us.

The two teams now stood up to shake hands to show good rivalry, no bad losers, yet no bad winners, showing respect for each other even though one of them won and the other lost.

The first kyudoka shook hands with the first kyudoka of the opposing team, and so the same for the second, third, fourth, and fifth.

"It was an honor to compete against you.", the kyudoka of Sheijin's team told Chieko while stretching his hand for her to shake it.

"I think the same.", she said and shook hands with him.

Then they went outside the kyudojo to meet Mr. Ohayashi.

"You have done great, keep doing this good and we will definitely compete in the finals.", he said. "But know we need to keep focusing, the next competition is against the Meiyo High school, they are arriving from the first kyudojo, so we don't have to move.", he informed.

The Meiyo High School kyudo team arrived, they wore yellow kyudogi and brown hakama, just like Mr. Ohayashi said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please come to an end of your conversations, the second competition is about to begin.", the reporter said through the microphone.

"In this competition, the two winning kyudo teams of the first competition, the Sakura Seiei, and Meiyo High School are competing against each other. Please give them an applause for coming this far!", he announced and the crowd shouted supporting words for both teams.

The first team entering the kyudojo was their school's team. Mr. Ohayashi and Jun were standing next to Mizuki while Aiko, Eiji, and Hinata sat in the first line. They again repeated the entering ceremony where they enter in an akimbo pose with their yumi and yatsuka. The Meiyo team followed, sitting down one by one and Kyuujo-san standing up the first.

Kyuujo-san shot was first.

"Woooohhhhhh!", the crowd rejoiced, not believing that she hit the exact center once again.

The judges marked the first circle in the chart, just like for the other team.

It was a pretty obvious win for the Sakura Seiei from the start, because the Meiyo team had already missed the target twice just in the first round. After the last two arrows were fired, which both were circles, the reporters announced that the Sakura Seiei had won 20/20 hits and the Meiyo High School had lost with 14/20 hits.

It was now time to shake hands.

Chieko stood in front of the first kyudoka, he was sad, it has most probably been the first competition he had competed in.

Chieko stretched her hand and he shook it.

"Your shoulders.", she said.

"What?", he asked, confused.

"They are too tense. They have to be a little loose on your back, but also not too much.", she explained, shook his hand for the last time and left the kyudojo.

They walked outside, where they met Mr. Ohayashi waiting for them.

"We did it through the first two competitions, that is good, but know we have to focus even more. In the third round, we will compete against the Midomori High School.", he explained.

Before this encounter, there was an eating break that lasted an hour. Within the perimeter inside the K.U.K's walls, there had been food stands built for the occasion along the central street that leads to all kyudojo.

"Here, take this picnic blanket and put it on the ground, I'm going to get something to eat. Wait here.", Mr. Ohayashi said, before leaving the team behind.

Kawano fold it out and put it on the ground, it was then when someone tapped on her shoulder. It was Sasaki-kun.

"Hey, Kyuujo-san! Congrats! You are going to the finals that's awesome! That's incredible!", he said.

"Thank you Sasaki-kun, are you enjoying the competition's atmosphere?", she asked him when his friends arrived behind him.

"Yes, I am. By the way, who are you competing against next?", he asked.

"We're competing against the Midomori High School.", Chieko answered.

"The one with the brown kyudogi and the dark-green hakama uniform?", he asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know, why?", she asked.

"Because they are right behind you.", Hinata said.

Chieko turned around to see three kyudoka wearing that exact same uniform standing behind them. _What do they want from us? _She thought.

A boy, that was like half a head taller than Chieko, stood right in front of her.

"What do you want?", she asked him because she already knew that when someone that is your opponent comes up to you, they want to tell or make something clear to you, she knew that from experience.

"Ah, nothing, just wanted to make something clear. My team is going to beat you, and you're not proceeding to the Final. That's all. Oh and, I nearly forgot, do you remember me?", he said.

She looked at him and said: "No. Who are you?"

He looked disappointed, but she couldn't remember him, so why lie?

"Well, in that case, I'm Akihiro Yoshida, nice to meet you.", he said stretching out his hand.

She didn't trust him. He had something evil-wishing in his eyes, but she didn't want to draw attention to them, so she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Okay, I won't steal more of your time, I want you to compete against us with full potential. We'll see in the kyudojo!", he saluted while walking off with his other two team members.

"Goodbye.", she said.

"Is it me or did he look like he had an evil intention?", said Jun.

"No, it wasn't only you, I too felt something wicked coming from him.", said Kawano-kun.

"I think I peed a little bit.", said Hinata.

Everyone began to laugh, but she couldn't help but stand there, thinking what he meant with: "Do you remember me?" and what made his presence everyone so uncomfortable around him. She was still thinking about It, when Mr. Ohayashi approached, holding around ten mini bento boxes.

"What the hell did he tell you?", he asked.

"He told us that he was going to beat us, and asked if I remembered him, which I responded with a no because I really didn't recognize him. Why?", she told him while he handed out a bento box to everyone, he had even brought for Sasaki-kun and his friends.

"It's really not your fault you didn't recognize him, he is a year older than you and you have never come face to face with him before.", he said, while sitting down, she sat down next to him to eat.

Everyone was having fun with each other, joking and laughing.

"What? You know him?", she asked, confused.

"Well, he actually went to Sakura Seiei before and was my kyudo student.", he said, while he put a whole nigiri(12) is his mouth.

"What?", she responded surprised. "Then why isn't he still in the team?"

"Do you really want to know?", he asked to make sure.

Chieko nodded.

"Well, he left the kyudo team and Sakura Seiei around the time you joined the team. Because it turned out that he frequently cheated on tests. I don't if he also cheated in any other class or something. He was expulsed from the school. Just like that. You didn't remember him because you never saw him. ", he answered

She had the air that there had to be something else behind he didn't want to tell. But sadly her quirk wasn't mind reading, so she couldn't force him to tell her, so she left it there and began eating. After a while, a realization hit her like lightning, there were only two other kyudoka next to him, where was the fourth? And what about the wicked aura he had? Did he have something planned?

"Guys, where are our yumi?", I asked.

"In the third kyudojo, we left them there after the competition. Why?", Kouki-kun responded.

"Didn't you see that the Midomori students who approached us were only three?", I said. He shrugged his shoulders and everyone looked at me, puzzled.

"And where was the fourth team member?", I asked.

Suddenly everyone went silent.

"Oh, shit.", Jun said.

Both of them somehow got the same bad idea of what could happen to their yumi, so as quickly as they could, they ran to the third kyudojo.

They arrived just in time to see a boy in sports clothes touching Chieki's yumi.

"Hey stop right there!", she said.

The boy turned around, surprised as if he didn't even think he could get caught.

He was holding Chieki's yumi, as if he had tried to break it.

For a moment there was this awkward silence, and Chieki began walking slowly toward him.

"Please give me my yumi.", she told him.

He just glared at her, he looked like he was debating if he should do it or not.

Suddenly three people arrived at the kyudojo.

It was Mr. Ohayashi with two of the Competition organizers.

"Young boy, please give the girl her yumi back. We can sort things out. Don't worry, just do it.", one of the organizers said, calmly, trying to make the boy do as he wished.

The boy just looked at Chieki, Jun, and then at Mr. Ohayashi with the two organizers, before slamming her yumi onto the ground, shattering it in half immediately.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Vocabulary:**

Kyudoka= an archer

1\. kyudojo= a kyudojo is a large, open-front building, with room for five or more archers. It faces an equally sized enclosure that holds the target bank. Both structures are separated by an expanse of lawn or cleanly raked sand.

2\. yumi= a Japanese bow, larger than the western one, used to shoot the arrows(ya)

3\. kyudogi= a wide shirt worn for kyudo

4\. hakama= wide trousers worn for kyudo

5\. obi= the belt worn with the hakama

6\. kyudoka= the arrow shooter(normally a professional)

7\. yukage= a thick glove worn on the right hand

8\. yatsuka= arrows

**Disclaimer!**

These might not be the exact same rules as in the real Kyudo! Please inform yourself!

Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

She only saw how her yumi broke in half before Jun jumped forward and tackled the boy to the ground. The two organizers and Mr. Ohayashi rushed up to Jun, who was struggling to keep the boy to the ground because he was trying to get off his grip and escape.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Kyuujo-san and Jun were sitting in the front office, the boy was surrounded by the two organizers and Mr. Ohayashi who were desperately trying to make him say his reasons to destroy a competitor's yumi, but the boy continued to look down onto the floor, not letting a single word out of his mouth. And it didn't make the situation any better that there were only 10 minutes left before Chieki had to compete again.

Kyuujo-san was sitting next to Jun looking down at her broken yumi on her lap. In his opinion, the sight he had at that moment was upsetting. Jun knew she was the person that had trained the most.

He was once himself in competitions like these, and having Mr. Ohayashi even then as the trainer, he knew he didn't let the smallest of errors go. tHe saw himself as the supportive big brother, due to Mr. Ohayashi only telling them the errors they had and not what they had improved in.

He was a year older than Kyuujo-san and had the keys to enter the schools kyudojo anytime he wanted. He had sometimes met Kyuujo-san waiting outside of the kyudojo, way earlier than most of the team would have arrived. When he asked her what she was doing waiting in front of the kyudojo so early, she said that she wanted to make sure to not disappoint anyone of the team, because she was afraid of missing the target in a critical moment of a competition.

At first, he was confused but then he understood, this was because she was the only girl in the team and didn't want to be looked down at, because of Mr. Ohayashi's unwillingness to accept a girl into the team at first.

But he knew that Mr. Ohayashi was so neglected to accept her into the team because he wanted to test her eager to continue doing kyudo, to the point of having to compete against the trainer himself, and the most surprising thing was that she won, even though she was told that she must win against him to be accepted into the team, Jun knew that she would have been accepted into the team even if she had lost.

This was because she had shown much more interest and eager to participate than another member who was talented but was the laziest person that he had ever met, he didn't even know his name because of his lack of assistance to the training.

He knew this girl was talented, no, more than talented, she was gifted, since the first day he had first seen her shoot the arrow at the target she had in front of her. He had so many interesting and fun hours with her training and talking about kyudo that he even thought of her as a friend or even a younger sister.

When he saw her yumi brake in half in the ground, he saw red. Jun could almost admit that his overprotective big brother instincts went from 0 to 100 in a matter of milliseconds.

He had seen her being given that yumi when she wrote the highest score of the school by her father, that moment was the first time he had seen someone smile like that in his life, a pure smile made out of happiness.

He was thinking about how to tell that brat what a bad person he was when he noticed Kyuujo-san standing up and leaving her broken yumi on her seat.

She went directly to the kid and said:

"You are related to Akihiro Yoshida, aren't you?", she asked him.

The kid looked up in shock at Kyuujo-san with wide eyes. Jun was surprised himself, how come she knows this kid is one of Akihiro Yoshida's relatives?

"H-how do you know that?", he asked her.

"You have the same face as your brother, and I saw you beside Yoshida Akihiro when I arrived.", she answered.

"Wait, is he Akihiro Yoshida's little brother?", asked one of the organizers.

"Probably, I don't know.", Kyuujo-san answered.

"Kiddo, are you Akihiro Yoshida's little brother?", Mr. Ohayashi asked him, with his not that nice voice that gave you the chills, even if you weren't the person being spoken at.

The boy, clearly intimidated, nodded.

"Please stay here, me and Mr. Okibi will inform the other competition's organizers and we will discuss what to do in the given situation.", said one of the organizers before leaving the office with the other one.

" 'Discuss what to do in the given situation', my ass. That doesn't cover the fact that Kyuujo-san doesn't have a yumi to compete with!", Jun said.

Kyuujo-san looked at him, a little bit surprised, he knew that he never said swear words but it had to be this time. He shrugged with a 'what-else-do-you-want-me-to-say?' expression.

"You're right, Kyuujo-san and Jun, wait here, I'll be back immediately.", he said, and without any other explanation, he left the office.

Kyuujo-san and Jun looked at each other, both knowing that the other had no idea what Mr. Ohayashi had on his mind or what he was about to do.

5 minutes later he came back with a typical yumi case you use to carry it around in hand.

"Kyuujo-san, I'm sorry if it isn't the best replacement or if it is of your liking, but please accept this yumi as a temporal replacement to yours.", he said.

He saw Kyuujo-san accept the yumi case and open it when she saw what kind of yumi it was, she looked at it, stunned, just like me.

It was a cole-black yumi, with red and golden ornaments.

"Mr. Ohayashi, a-are you sure I should use this yumi? This one is too unique for me to use it as a replacement! A simple yumi would be a much more suitable replacement for me!", she protested.

Mr. Ohayashi moved his hand to shrug Kyuujo-san's complain off and said:

"If you don't use this yumi I will tell the organizers that our team isn't equipped properly and that we should be disqualified."

Kyuujo-san and Jun looked astonished, and the kiddo that still sat there did too.

"Oh my god, Kyuujo-san! That's one of the most beautiful yumis I have seen in my life! I'm so happy for you!", he told her.

"Excuse me? Happy for me?! Do you know how stressed I am right now? I might brake it! Do you know how expensive these are?", Kyuujo-san protested.

"Kyuujo-san.", Mr. Ohayashi said, getting her attention.

"The yumi you have in your hands isn't your regular yumi, it is one specially made for competitions and regular, daily-based use, so it won't break that easily.", he said.

"But, why are you so sure that I am not going to break it?", Kyuujo-san asked.

"Because my master used it for years, and it doesn't even look used. I want you to use it, and beat the living hell out of those targets because I want my team and you to win.", he said, serious.

Kyuujo-san didn't know what to say at this point, she was about to say something when a loud announcement told everyone to get ready as the next competitions were about to start.

"No time to complain, you will use the yumi if you like it or not, now come with me we have to go compete. Jun, please stay here with the kiddo.", Mr. Ohayashi ordered him.

He nodded and wished Kyuujo-san the best of luck. She thanked him before leaving the office. And now he was left alone with a kiddo that broke a bow that was 700.000yen worth. _Cool._

* * *

Chieko was walking with Mr. Ohayashi to the second kyudojo, where her team would compete against the Midomori High School. She was nervous. She had never used this yumi before. This would be the first time she used it, it would be used for the first time during the competition, that realization didn't help her state of nervousness. What if it wasn't her size? Or what if her arrows weren't the size needed? All those questions and the stress made Chieko's head hurt like it was about to explode

It seemed like Mr. Ohayashi had noticed the state she was in and turned around, facing her.

"Kyuujo-san, don't worry, I know this yumi fits you. You will use it without any kind of difficulty. Trust me.", he said.

Chieko looked at him, she had never heard him tell her something that supportive before, she was kind of shook because it seemed like Mr. Ohayashi had a soft side behind that serious general façade of his.

"Now come, the competition is about to start and you are not with your teammates, now hurry.", he said turning around and walking a little bit quicker.

When they arrived at the second kyudojo, the reporter was already telling the crowd to end their conversations and pay attention to the competition.

"Kyuujo-san! I everything alright? We were worried when you didn't return. Here, I brought your yukage with me, because, we didn't know if you would arrive on time.", said Takeda-kun while handing Chieko her yukage.

"Thank you Takeda-kun. Don't worry. We will participate without any hassle.", she assured her team.

"Kyuujo-san! Whose yumi is that?!", Kawano-kun asked excitedly.

Everyone suddenly looked at the yumi in her hand. She looked at it and said:

"I will only use it for this competition, for temporal replacement, mine is splattered into pieces.", she explained.

Her teammates looked confused, but there wasn't any more time to explain.

"Every single one of you has to give his or her best because that will decide who will win. Now enter the kyudojo and hit those targets.", Mr. Ohayashi encouraged them.

They all made a circle and put their right hands in the middle.

"Let's win!", they shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please come to an end of your conversations, the semi-final competition is about to begin. Please welcome the first competing team, the Midomori High School! A loud applause for these young kyudoka to make it this far!", the reporter asked the crowd, just when the first kyudoka entered the kyudojo.

"Well done guys!", screamed someone.

"Keep doing this good!", screamed another one.

"The second competing team is the Sakura Seiei High School. Please give them a big applause!", the reporter announced.

The crowd rejoiced as Chieko made her way into the kyudojo.

* * *

_Earlier_

Mizuki was kind of scared. He just couldn't understand what Kyuujo-san wanted to say, so he continued seated when she and Jun jumped up and started running. And he didn't see them with the other team members when he entered the second kyudojo.

"I hope they make it on time.", he said.

"I hope too.", Eiji responded.

"You don't have to hope for anything. She is already there with her team.", said a voice behind me.

"Mr. Ohayashi! I was beginning to feel nervous! When I saw how Kyuujo-san and Jun began running and you joined I thought of the worst!", he said.

"That's a story for another time. The most important thing right now is that Kyuujo-san made it on time.", he explained.

"And. I. Did. Too!", said another voice behind Mr. Ohayashi, notably breathless.

Mr. Ohayashi turned around to see Jun who was so exhausted that he had to lean his hands on his knees, he most probably came running.

"Oh, you made it on time. But what about the kiddo?", Mr. Ohayashi asked Jun.

"Well, the organizers returned and told me that I could go back to my team and that they had decided that the boy's parents had to refund Kyuujo-san for her broken yumi.", he explained.

"I have never heard about such bullshit.", Mr. Ohayashi claimed.

"I know, but that's what they decided. At least she has a replacement now.", Jun meant.

"We can't do anything about it now. The only thing we can do now is wish that the Midomori's team isn't as good as ours.", Mr. Ohayashi said.

"The second competing team is the Sakura Seiei High School. Please give them a big applause!", the reporter announced and everyone rejoiced.

Mizuki saw how his school's team entered the kyudojo and assumed their positions.

He wasn't a real expert in yumi, but the one Kyuujo-san was holding didn't look regular.

So he gently approached Mr. Ohayashi and asked:

"Mr. Ohayashi, did Kyuujo-san win a new bow?"

Mr. Ohayashi looked at him, with a tired expression on his face:

"Well, her yumi was broken in half by the little brother of Akihiro Yoshida."

He just looked at him, in quiet disbelief.

"Okay, but where did she get the yumi from?", he asked, pointing at the yumi in her hand in the distance with his thumb.

"Ah, it was my master's.", he answered. And focused back on the competition.

And again he was quite speechless, he wanted to ask why but then he remembered he didn't exactly know why he was asking why so he just left it there.

And then the third competition began.

Akihiro Yoshida was the first one shooting. Mizuki was actually hoping he failed. At the same time Kyuujo-san prepared her bow.

Yoshida prepared and stretched the yumi with the arrow. And let go.

The crowd screamed.

The judges marked a circle for Midomori's team, just when Kyuujo-san released hers.

The yatsuka was so fast, he couldn't see how it flew, just how it pierced the target exactly in the middle. But that wasn't the strangest thing, the sound the yumi made (tsurune) was even stronger and clearer than the one of the other yumi he had heard before. Comparing it to the other one, this sounded like the declaration of war from Thor, while the other one sounded like a regular thunder.

The silence was cut by this sound, surprising everyone who it had caught off-guard. It went silent for a couple of seconds, where most people, including the kyudoka from the other team, stared at Kyuujo-san. Suddenly everyone applauded in astonishment, most of the redactors of the scores applauded too, maybe because they had never heard a tsurune as unique as this one.

Mizuki applauded too. Everyone around him applauded. He quickly eyed Mr. Ohayashi, and by surprise, his eyes were filled with pride and happiness, which caught him off-guard but he felt the need to do as if I hadn't noticed.

The other kyudoka of my school's team shot too, along the other team members, and in the end. They scored the same as the Midomori.

The air was really tense, round after round they scored the same as the Midomori High School, and sooner than they noticed, the last round started.

I saw how Yoshida stretched his yumi and shot, only to hit the target perfectly. Mizuki was tired of this bastard, he was good, yes, but he knew he had something to do with Kyuujo-san's broken bow.

Kyuujo-san didn't miss the target, and hit the exact center, as always.

It was so sudden that it took everyone by surprise, the fourth kyudoka of Modomori's team missed the target, this was the first time a cross appeared on the chart.

Suddenly the audience was thrilled more than before, would the last of Midomori's kyudoka miss the target too? Would Kamida-kun or Kawano-kun miss? Or would both hit the target winning the Pre-final's?

Kamida-kun prepared, and released the arrow.

"Woooooooo.", the crowd rejoiced.

A circle was marked in the chart for their team.

Now the last kyudoka of The Midomori's team shot next no Kawano-kun.

Both prepared to throw the arrow at the same time. And at the exact same time, they shot.

What Mizuki had learned in this competition was that an arrow that missed the target sounded like a thud, whereas an arrow that did hit the target sounded like a patter.

He heard both. Not knowing who missed and who not, he focused on the targets of each one of them.

Kawano-kun had hit the target.

He screamed, just like everyone else did. His school's team was going to the finals! His school was going to be on television!

This tournament was a national Competition from schools all over Japan, so this event was for sure something special enough, there were always news reporters announcing the scores and the teams who had qualified into the next round and which didn't, the final competition was the only one which was transmitted live on television because it was the most important to protect the names of minors because everyone who competed was still in high school, so technically still minors. This was to assure that only the most important participant's names were known so that not too much private information was leaked.

Everyone was still rejoicing the Sakura Seiei's victory when the reporter announced the scores of each group, which were hard to be even heard:

Midomori High School: 19/20 hits.

Sakura Seiei High School: 20/20 hits.

The rejoicing continued for minutes until the reporter had enough and kindly asked the crowd to shut up (not with those exact words, but you could notice in his voice that that was what he meant).

It was time to shake hands with the enemy/opponent.

* * *

Chieko stood in front of Akihiro Yoshida.

He looked angrily at his feet, evading her gaze.

No wonder, he had cheated on a competition to try and win, but the only thing that happened is that he lost, karma slaps harder back as whished like always.

She stretched her hand for him to shake it, she wanted to talk to him some words once they got out, she didn't want everyone to hear drama.

He looked at it and shook it.

She took the chance and pulled him by the arm a little bit further, enough so she could whisper into his ear.

It clearly took him by surprise, basing from the puzzled look on his face as she whispered into his ear.

"I'll wait outside, we have to talk about something, you know, Akihiro Yoshida."

He looked shaken but she played it off so nobody would suspect anything by tapping him on the shoulder with the other hand, as if Chieko had told him that he was a great opponent worthy to have fought against, or that he had shot very well, and that it had been an honor to fight against him.

And with that, her team left the kyudojo as the Midomori High School students followed.

* * *

_Oma, you had one job_.

_But the worst part was that it looks like that old man had an ass hidden in his sleeve, and that ass was this girl, his girl was indeed a prodigy, just like that old man said when he asked me to leave the team a year ago._

The case is, that Akihiro had to shake this girl's hand. _To show respect and some shit_.

She stretched it and he had no other choice but to accept it, so he shook it. But this girl, she had nerves. She pulled a little on his arm and whispered to me:

"I'll wait outside, we have to talk about something, you know, Akihiro Yoshida."

And he swore to God, he has never felt something as terrifying as this in his entire life. He felt a cold rush down his back, cold sweat dripping down from his neck, and he froze. It was like when you come face to face with a monster, and that monster stares into your soul, telling you that your hour has come.

He was still paralyzed in fear when she tapped his shoulder with the hand that was without use. It somehow took him out of it. He looked at the hand on his shoulder before looking at her face.

She smiled, a little, as if nothing had ever happened, and then she made her way to go out of the kyudojo, as he stood there, trying to understand what had just happened.

A tap on his back from one of his teammates made him realize that he had to leave the kyudojo too.

After going through the exit, there was Kyuujo already waiting for him. It was stupid to do as if nothing had to be said, at this point she most probably knew it was his brother who he sent to steal her bow so she couldn't compete, he didn't think about her having a back-up bow.

She was quiet, but he noticed in her body language that she was furious, with her arms stretched and fists closed, legs a little separate and eyes looking directly at him, her eyes… they were actually very beautiful, and also very expressive. There was this shine in them that made him remember the strange feeling he felt earlier. It was strange and terrifying.

"What do you want?", he asked her, stopping a little too close to her, his face and hers were centimeters (inches) close.

"Oh, you mean why I wanted to talk to you about? Well, I think it's pretty obvious. You told your brother to destroy my yumi. And it's worth to mention that he indeed did it, and Mr. Ohayashi, Jun and two of the competition organizers were witnesses, so don't think you are going away without proper punishment, but because you and your team weren't removed from the competition for sabotage or dishonorable behavior has made me think that your punishment will be very little, which I think is unfair but because your team has lost anyway I think the only way to punish you fairly is with words.", she said, always keeping her serious death stare, which somehow reminded me of Mr. Ohayashi's death stare.

"Hahahahaha! What? Do you seriously think words will be a proper punishment? Okay, c'mon, tell me the words that will punish me!", he told her, ridiculing her. _Wait, break her yumi? I told him to steal and hide it so that she couldn't participate. _He thought.

"You are a coward, and therefore disgusting.", she said, ice-cold, without any expression on her face, but you still could notice, that she was serious about the part where she said he was disgusting.

And with those words, she walked past him and left him there, standing, without knowing how to react.

_How could she? How could she tell me that I was a coward? How could she tell me that I was disgusting?_

He immediately felt his blood boiling. And without thinking, he grabbed her by the collar from behind and pressed her against the wall.

"Take that back you bit***! Take that back or I'll beat you!", he said, holding a fist at her face.

He had her kyudogi grabbed from her chest area, and had his other fist prepared to punch her in the face.

Silence.

She didn't say anything.

He was in disbelieve. How could she think she was superior to me?

And then, that feeling again. It took him by surprise. He was suddenly taken over a wave of fear and was paralyzed.

He looked at her as she slowly moved her head to look him in the eyes.

There was something in them, that made him think of escaping, something deep down his head told me to escape and run away. But he was petrified, he couldn't move.

Her eyes finally met his, and between her messed up hair, in her eyes, he could see a red sparkle.

He felt his stomach shrinking, his legs shaking and his heart pounding.

She grabbed the had which he was pressing her against the wall with, and before he knew what was happening, he felt the floor under his feet disappear and then he crashed onto the floor.

He had landed face up onto the floor and the only thing he felt was the pain all over his body.

Kyuujo stood next to him, looking down.

"Only people with anger issues and an incredible ego would get angry at somebody who is right."

She turned around and left him there. Defeated and embarrassed.

* * *

She left Akihiro Yoshida behind. People like him needed to think and understand the hard way sometimes.

"Kuujo-san! You were amazing! You're going to the final! You'll appear on TV!", Sasaki-kun said while waving Chieko over to them and the rest of her team, she fixed her hair and went in their direction.

"Thank you Sasaki-kun! It's amazing, isn't it? My team and I are going to appear on TV!", she happily responded while walking to them.

"Why did you take so long?", Mr. Ohayashi asked.

"Sorry, I had to put a little reasoning and truth into him.", she told him.

"Hm.", he mumbled while moving his eyebrows up, as if he was unwillingly agreeing with her.

"Here you have your yumi Kyuujo-san.", Kawano-kun said while giving her the back-up yumi.

"Kyuujo-san, come with me for a moment please, I have to tell you something.", Mr. Ohayashi told Chieko, and she followed him.

"Look, it looks like Akihiro is going to get away with what he has done, but his parents have to pay for the yumi his little brother broke. So I don't know what to do.", he told her.

She thought about it, and it was only reasonable for her that his parents had to pay her back for what the little brother broke, she didn't want to spend any more time on this ridiculous situation, and so, she told him what she thought and Mr. Ohayashi couldn't do anything but agree and then go back to the rest who talked how amazing it was that the half of them were going to appear on television.

"There is not so much to talk about, but please do the best you can. And even if our team doesn't win, we'll have done everything in our power to win. But I hope my team's 10-month training doesn't pay off in 2nd place.", Mr. Ohayashi said. And everyone present knew, that if they lost, they would have to pay with 10km (6miles) runs.

"So, now it's time to go to the first kyudojo. Let's go.", he continued, and everyone followed.

The first kyudojo was the one where the final competition was going to be held because, although it was the same size as the other ones, it had a bigger space for visitors and for the reporters to put the cameras for the live transmission.

Chieko and her team were waiting in the back of the kyudojo, Sasaki-kun, his friends and Jun were already between the audience.

The final was about to begin and the last spectators were taking their seats.

It was then when she saw the team we were going to fight against.

They wore white kyudogi and lime-green hakama.

And, accompanying the trainer, was Chiyo Gato.


End file.
